Jason's Secret
by DoctorFitzy
Summary: What would happen if the Romans didn't accept Piper and Jason's secret relationship? In this version from Jason's POV, Jason confesses his secret and Octavian and Reyna don't like the fact that it breaks praetor protocol.


Jason cleared his throat, "So yeah… it's good to be back." He stepped awkwardly next to Piper, watching her gaze avert to the ground when Reyna boldly stepped forward to speak.

_Don't worry Pipes_, he wanted to say, his hand itching to hold her hers so he could comfort her. Judging the hysteria that had happened lately, maybe that wasn't such a great idea. Jason was pretty sure if any Roman saw him touch Piper they'd blast the Argo ll right before his eyes. Piper, on the other hand, seemed calm. He overheard her practice speech before they had landed and it was convincing enough that if she told Jason to jump in shark infested waters, he would. Well, maybe not.

"Hey, Jason. You okay?" Piper softly whispered. "You look kind of... sick. Maybe I should get Annabeth."

Jason shook his head, trying to figure out where Reyna was. If they could find her, then maybe this blow up my ship problem would be the least of their worries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about the ship, that's all," he wavered, speaking like a bad liar.

"Oh, well. If that's what you're really worried about-" But before Piper could finish her sentence, a chorus of loud gasps and the sound of something hard colliding into the ground erupted behind them. He spun around, dazed, and pushed towards the concerned Romans focusing in the middle where Reyna and.. was that Annabeth judo flipping a black haired guy? He silently cursed in Latin while the Romans he gently moved aside recognized him.

"Is that who I think that is?"

"Oh mighty mars, it's Jason Grace, our praetor!"

"Jason Grace has returned!"

Jason watched Reyna's reaction. It was slow and almost painful to watch her head glance up and look him straight in the eyes. He clenched his fist, feeling all the memories he had with her suddenly flooding into his head all at once. Bits and pieces were piecing together back like a puzzle and it felt like a headache. She looked the same. But she looked... different. More broken.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague. I welcome you home."

He studied her face. "Thank you Reyna, I, uh, appreciate the welcome party you've brought."

Reyna's eyes scanned the crowd. "You have not introduced me to your new friends. I do wish to meet them, that wouldn't be too much trouble, would it?"

"That's a great idea," Jason said, while walking towards Piper with her hand nervously on Katropis. "This is Piper, daughter of Venus. She was with me when I lost my memory, if it weren't for her and Leo, I wouldn't be here."

"Interesting," Reyna said, her purple cloak floating like it was levitating. "Lower your weapons, they mean no harm." Reyna announced, sheathing her own dagger.

Percy, brushing off his pants, stumbled over with Annabeth, who was grinning like crazy. "Well, I see you've introduced yourselves. I'm Percy Jackson, the guy who switched with you he said," he said, stretching out his hand. Percy had black hair and fairly tanned skin. Beads with different pictures were depicted on his necklace. "I heard you could fly and do all these cool things like summon lighting-"

"Pleasure," Jason said. "You're the so called son of Neptune from Camp Half-Blood? Man, I heard so many cool stories about you-"

"Hey, ladies. Let's talk about this later," Annabeth interrupted, her face clearly not impressed. "We're ready when you are Reyna."

"Excellent. Let's talk and we can have a proper reunion," Reyna smiled, pointing towards the forum. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Gulping, Jason shuffled silently behind Piper.

"Wait are you waiting for silly?" Piper said, poking him in the shoulder. "C'mon, I'm staaaarving and Annabeth is gonna beat us there if we don't hurry! I bet Leo a few drachmas for pizza eating contest and I think you two would do great."

Jason's smiled, a warm feeling he hadn't had in a while. Things were starting to feel normal for once. He was going to miss it once the quest would start again.

"Piper, you're amazing," he sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist. She gasped and laughed, her feathers in her hair tickling his neck. Her head fit nicely in the crook of his neck, and he breathed in her vanilla smelling scent.

"It's been a while since we've been alone," Piper sighed,her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wish-"

"Dinner's ready Greekies!" A faun screamed, running past them, completely oblivious to the affection happening near the fountains.

Immediately, Jason and Piper sprung apart, their heads bent in embarrassment if they were caught.

"It's my fault," she said, walking towards the forum. "It's just that I barely get to spend time with you."

"No, don't blame yourself. Look, we're going to figure this out. Like we always do. Like a team. You and me," Jason assured her.

"C'mon Grace, we should get going before we're late."

He followed her, mystified by how he was going to keep their relationship a secret.

"I didn't forget you know," Piper added, waiting to get in.

"I know."

"What do you think of camp so far?" Jason asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck. They were seated next to each other, their shoulders awfully close. He obviously didn't mind, he liked being close to her, he felt safe. More protected. More… himself. He just hoped no one got the wrong idea, well, not yet.

Piper's rainbow eyes gleamed brightly at the thought."It's insanely beautiful here. I'd really like to explore this place, but you know, we have bigger issues to worry about," she shrugged, her hand touching his knee. "We'll have next time, Jason, don't worry about it."

Jason's heart melted at the thought. Piper had been through a living hell these past few weeks. The least he could do now was show his beautiful girlfriend his home. Well, old home. If the senate meeting was starting later, surely there'd be enough time for him to take a quick stroll.

It was no biggie, hopefully Reyna would understand. It had been a while since he talked about her. Before they landed on the Argo II, Piper would subtlety ask innocent questions about her. What she was like. Her favorite things to do. Where she was from. But somehow, each time he tried, this cold feeling kept coming back to him. It felt like guilt, a coldness that surrounded his heart. A question he wasn't ready to answer. Reyna was different, and so was he. The answer he was seeking wasn't available. Or maybe he just wasn't ready.

Shaking the mixed jumbles of thoughts he had, Jason summoned his courage and walked over to the back, where Reyna and Percy were. If all went as planned, he and Piper would be on their way to a stroll through New Rome. Strategy, had always been on his side, he just hoped it wouldn't backfire.

"Reyna, can I talk to you alone?" Jason asked quickly, giving Percy the bro signal which was basically scrunching his nose a few times. _Come on Percy, watch the nose. Watch for the nose signal. Just like we talked about. _He scrunched his nose some more while Reyna gave him a confused look. Darting his eyes back between Piper and Percy, Percy's eyes lit up like light bulbs.

Like lighting had suddenly stroke the dumb stricken Percy, he jolted up from his table, bringing all the plates clattering to the ground. "Oh no," he started off, clutching his stomach. "I think my stomach is trying to tell me something. It seems to be making this- Oh, gods, where's the bathroom?" Annabeth pushed past the surrounding officers and grabbed a hold of her boyfriend.

"Percy? Percy! What's wrong? Here, let's go outside. Come on, grab my shoulder. Reyna if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please lend a few people. Maybe some healers?" Annabeth's stormy eyes were darting around the forum, watching the amused faces of everyone. "Well? Instead of sitting around maybe some of you could help? He _is_ your praetor!"

A small collective group quickly made way to the front and guided Percy and a distressed Annabeth out the forum. Everyone continued

Everyone crowded outside anyways, hoping to follow Percy and to receive what news of his sudden illness. Reyna followed Percy, ahead of everyone, the curls of her hair flying in directions and she shouted orders.

The forum was completely empty now. Even the aurae had stopped drifted around. The fauns burped their ways out leaving the awfully quiet forum left alone to Piper and Jason.

"Did you just give Percy the bro signal so you pile a mass of Romans outside and let us have some alone time?" Piper grinned, her hands intertwining with his. "I know you guys are close, so don't think you can get away with having Percy faking an illness."

Jason smiled, pleased at her reaction. "I feel strange, doing things that the old Jason would not have been pleased at but I like this new Jason, I think. Or maybe that's just me."

Piper reached up and kissed him. "I don't know about you, but to me you'll still always be the Jason I fell in love with, and I will always love you whichever Jason you choose to be."

"Piper, I-"

Before he could reply, he was interrupted by chorus of snickering and the realization struck him like a knife going through a straw filled dummy. They were being watched the whole time.

"Well, well, well! Congratulations to you Jason Grace, what a spectacular performance you and your graecus girlfriend just performed the entire legion!" sneered no one other than the augur of Camp Jupiter, Octavian.

"Octavian, whatever are you doing straying from your duties?" Jason said calmly, stepping towards him. The other Romans parted from him, now returning looks of disgust with each other. He exchanged a look of sorrow with Piper, saddened that never got to show her New Rome before the meeting.

"He's dating a Greekie! The nerve!"

"This isn't the Jason we know! The Greeks have brainwashed him!"

"Silence!" Octavian shrieked, his prepubescent voice cracking. "Clearly Jason Grace is not fit for the praetor status. Praetors don't date! Love gets in the way of everything we stand for. Romans, are you going to let your lovey dovey Jason destroy our camp? No! That's right! The gods are disgusted with you Jason! You should be ashamed!"

Everyone chanted along. _Graecus Jason! Graecus Jason!_

"Stop it!" Piper screamed. "Leave Jason alone, if it's anyone's fault it's fine! Leave him out of this!" Her charmspeak rolled across the crowds but the magnitude of it wasn't enough.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Percy shouted from the back, bursting through the middle of the crowd with Reyna following behind him.

"Explain this!" Reyna said, gritting her teeth in anger towards Octavian. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Jason is your praetor, you treat him with the utmost respect or you deal with Percy and me. Stand down, Octavian, you are not a praetor, therefore you have no say in this matter."

"Seriously, shut up, dude," Percy groaned, face palming while Annabeth dragged him next to Piper. "Hey! I'm dating Annabeth and guess what I broke the rule too so I guess you'll have to put on trial too!"

Jason smiled despite the chaos happening. His hand found Piper's and he squeezed it, letting her know that the worst wasn't happening yet.

"Excellent!" Octavian gleefully smiled. "But the rules state that we need two praetors so either Jason or Percy must be forced to leave. However, I do realize many of you disagree so if you're not content, I'm sure Lord Jupiter would be happy to take this matter seeing that his camp is being overrun by a group of notorious Greekies!"

"Octavian, I said enough. Or do I need to reconsider your position as augur?" Reyna snapped, her eyes black like coal. "But, rules are rules. As much as I hate to agree, Octavian is right. There is a strict policy of no dating for praetors. How else are we supposed to protect our camp if we stray from our duties? How are we to survive if we are distracted by love? Love is necessary, but we either conquer or die. I learned that long time ago, and I would rather not have that repeated."

Jason knew she was talking about him. Who else would she have talked about like that? Jason spent more time with her than anyone in all of Camp Jupiter. The way her bitterness resonated through her, it was meant for him. All for him. It wasn't his fault! It was Juno's, Jason had never intended for Reyna to get hurt in the process, the look on her face when Piper clutched his hand made his insides churn, his world upside down and more confusing than ever.

"Reyna," he pleaded. "Kick me out of camp. I strayed from my duties during my time missing. Unlike Percy, I put Piper before anyone else. I'm selfish, and I realize the old Jason wouldn't have done that and I'm sorry because I'm confused. I don't know who I am anymore because you're all expecting so much from me, but really I'm the one who deserves it."

"I realize that is the case, Jason. You have made a point but we have matters more worse on our hands. Juno did not bring our camps together so we can argue about such frivolous matters. Octavian, this will have to wait but Jason, should you return successful when the war is over, I warn you that your place here will be determined through trial. Should the trail deem you guilty, you will no longer be welcome here and your praetor title will be stripped. You will be forced to leave and to never come back."

"What? This is ridiculous!" Percy exclaimed, outraged. "Jason has done so much for this camp and you welcome him here with this trial threat? Jason is much more than a praetor, and on one hand I know for sure that Jason would risk his life for the safety of this camp. And that's coming from me, a fellow praetor."

"Agreed," Piper said. "I don't see why you treat Jason so cruelly when it was me who was influencing him to do such acts. I love Jason, and if you force him out, let that decision be made by Reyna, and let that decision be ruled with wisdom and integrity. I trust Reyna to do what's best for Camp Jupiter and if it means the inevitable, so let it be."

"Jason will face consequences for his violation. Though, Jason," Reyna added, a pitiful look of mercy in her eyes. "You made yourself an outsider a long time ago. Roman Jason is going to have to do more than show his girlfriend around New Rome to preserve Camp Jupiter," she said, a look of disgust on her face. Octavian snickered.

"I was taken by Juno, you can't be serious. I'm sorry if I didn't embrace you or what was I supposed to do? I haven't seen you in months! Now you're blaming this all on me? That's not fair. That's not the Reyna I knew."

Reyna ignored him, the black hair of hers flying in the wind like a frenzy. The crowd died down leaving only Reyna speaking and the sound of the wind rustling in the trees.

"The least you could have done was greet me. All I wanted was a hello or even a handshake. A hug would have made me_ happy_. But unlike you, I put the camp before my own personal matters. Love is for the weak, and I learned from the best. So don't waste my time, I have a camp to run."


End file.
